


QUENYA

by crazychickinacorner



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Group chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20380342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazychickinacorner/pseuds/crazychickinacorner
Summary: A little insertion of modern devices into the lives of a few of our favorite elves.





	QUENYA

galadrielartanis, Celeborn, KingThranduil, LegolasGreenleaf, Glorfindel,Celebrian, Elladan, and elrohir all joined the chat

KingThranduil- SO WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT?  
LegolasGreenleaf- Dad, your caps-lock is on.  
galadrielartanis・・・  
KingThranduil- WHAT IS CAPS-LOCK?  
galadrielartanis- I  
galadrielartanis- was  
LegolasGreenleaf- The button on your keyboard of the same name. My lady? You were saying?  
Celeborn- I think she wanted to discuss Arwen  
Celeborn・・・  
elrohir- and Aragorn?  
KingThranduil- is tha tae bet tetr?  
LegolasGreenleaf ・・・  
Celeborn- Yes  
LegolasGreenleaf- Dad! What’s wrong with you?  
KingThranduil- i donat kN kow  
LegolasGreenleaf- Dad, I think you need an updated phone.  
KingThranduil- wHod sai d d I Dhas AAA phon  
LegolasGreenleaf・・・  
Celeborn- No wonder we never get in touch with one another.  
galadrielartanis・・・  
galadrielartanis- The  
Celebrian- What about Arwen? And will someone tell me who on Valinor Aragorn is!? I’m her mother!  
galadrielartanis- reception  
galadrielartanis- down  
galadrielartanis- here  
galadrielartanis- is  
galadrielartanis- TERRIBLE!  
Celeborn- Why don’t you come up here then?  
galadrielartanis・・・  
galadrielartanis- using the  
galadrielartanis・・・  
galadrielartanis- mirror  
elrohir- That’s a device?  
Elladan- Apparently.

galadrielartanis added Finrodfindarito to the chat

Finrodfindarito- So, what are we talking about?  
elrohir- ‘K to make a long story short (and you can get in on this summary too mom) my little sister has recently fallen in love w/ Isildur’s heir, the last chief of the Dunedain, a mortal. This conversation is supposed to be generally geared towards them.  
Finrodfindarito- Alright. And you are?  
galadrielartanis ・・・  
galadrielartanis- Celeborn  
Celeborn- What?  
galadrielartanis ・・・  
galadrielartanis- explain to  
galadrielartanis- my brother  
elrohir- Im one of Lord Elrond’s sons.  
Celebrian- 😘  
Celeborn- Finrod, your sister’s and my daughter’s daughter is Arwen, Elrond’s daughter.  
elrohir- hi mom  
Finrodfindarito- Uh. I’m really confused but ok.  
galadrielartanis ・・・  
galadrielartanis- Aragorn has potential,  
galadrielartanis- but then again there is that whole luthien/beren thing  
Celebrian- I’m starting to not like this guy.  
Finrodfidarito- Aegnor and Andreth too.  
galadrielartanis- Yeeah. Hmmm.  
elrohir- Then there’s the age gap . . .  
LegolasGreenleaf- he’s a mortal!  
Celebrian- Legolas! Who’s side are you on?  
Celeborn- wait, there’s sides? Also, Galadriel are u still using the mirror?  
Elladan- well the way I see it you’re either on, let’s say Dad’s side: no way A+A, or not Finrodfindarito- Again, confused  
galadrielartanis ・・・  
Celeborn- I’ll take that as a yes then.  
Celebrian- Wait. Does your father know about all this?  
galadrielartanis- Let’s not choose  
galadrielartanis- sides then. Trust  
galadrielartanis- me.  
elrohir- uh not that I know off . . .  
Elladan- No.  
LegolasGreenleaf- Uh-huh. Yeeaah.

Finrodfindarito, galadrielartanis and Celeborn signed off the chat  
Celebrian added ElrondhalfElven to the chat

elrohir- oh brother. Elladan, want to go warn our uh, friend?  
ElrondhalfElven ・・・  
Elladan- yep

Elladan and elrohir signed off the chat

KingThranduil- I HAVNE AA A BAFDD FELELING AB OUTE THS  
LegolasGreenleaf- DAD!


End file.
